Mnemosyne's Requiem
by Nimue Nightingale
Summary: My heart drifts away from me, but I don't mind. I am only an empty piece of chaos-nothing but a nothing  Got it memorized?  Darkish AKUROKU.  Gore.  Eventual lemony flavor.  Character deaths.
1. Prelude

**I'm back!**

**This is not the actual story. It is only a prelude! The prose chapter is next. **

**This poem is only to mildly explain the plot without giving too much away...and to show off my poetry skills. ^-^**

**Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Mnemosyne's Requiem Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>My heart drifts away from me,<br>But I don't mind  
>I am only an empty piece of chaos,<br>nothing but a nothing  
>Got it memorized?<p>

My empty soul consumed me,  
>my dreams were floating away.<br>I had no comprehension of what I am,  
>But a name<br>Got it memorized?

then, I saw your face for the first time,  
>and my heart fluttered its wings before my eyes<br>begging for me to catch it  
>even though I thought it had die<br>in the dark which I had memorized.

then, my heart, I know it now  
>it lies in the fields,<br>blowing white seeds into the wind  
>from the dandelions<br>in the fields which I had memorized.

My heart, it floats in chaos for you  
>and glows in hope of returning to it owner and to whom it was bestowed<br>who is you, my heart, my soul and my all,  
>and your eyes which I have memorized.<p>

But swords threw the air,  
>across the stars and worlds.<br>Swords threw you away from me,  
>but swords can bring you back,<br>So I will fight until the stars have my name memorized.

So shall I fight until this darkness  
>consumes my body whole?<br>But wherefore is light involved  
>whilst it diminishes into evanescence in my core?<p>

so I fought until this second on the clock,  
>where I breathe my final breath<br>I love you until my eyelids flutter shut,  
>I love you until the swords bring you back again,<br>I love you until I give up.  
>Got it memorized?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I love reviews. I'm not forcing anyone to review like a crazy person but reviews are appreciated. :3 It's how I know whether to continue the story or not.<strong>

**_~ Nimue Nightingale_  
><strong>


	2. 1: My Heart Drifts away From me

**Here is chapter one. I squished it with the original chapter two to make it longer and more action filled. Kay? So it's a little long.**  
><strong>Review if you like this fanfic. I need to know if there's an interest in this before I write 539392390 chapters for nothing. Yes, that is an exagerration. I'm not going to write that many chapters =)<strong>

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would not be child appropriate!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: My Heart Drifts Away from Me.<p>

* * *

><p>When he first opened his sapphire blue eyes, he was unaware of his existence. He drifted in a shroud of nothingness. He was unable to feel anything except nothing. For in nothing, there is no breeze. There is no hot nor cold nor tepid. But then he saw it: a heart-his heart, glowing in front of him. His being ached for this heart that he somehow knew belonged to him. Every time he grasped for it, it floated away. He continued to stretch his arms out, desperate for what was his but soon became helpless. The boy's tears floated in the nothingness. He now knew he existed. But without that heart, he could never exist. Somehow, he knew that nothing else could fill that void.<p>

"Please! No!" the man shouted from the buckle chair. Blood streamed down his face and was matted in his once blonde hair. He whimpered as the dagger slashed his face again.

His flame-headed executioner sneered. "You should have known that this would happen. You were the one who tried to destroy this Organization."

Prince Philip, or what was once Prince, whimpered again. His blood covered fists clenched as he tried to recover from the previous blow. All of the defiance had been struck out of him.

"Imagine what your dear princess would think of you dying like a coward." He raised his dagger to give the final strike.

"Axel!" He lowered the dagger to see Xemnas standing in the padded white doorway. "You look absolutely menacing, Axel," he joked, looking up and down the executioner's blood-stained fingers, face -bloodstained everything.  
>"What is your desire?" Axel gave another look towards his prey before nodding in respect to his leader.<p>

"Nothing for now. I just have news and a new apprentice for you. I'll be gone for awhile to pick him up...however, his origins are questionable."

Axel shrugged. "Who lost their heart?"

"That's where it's interesting. It's the Keyblade welder, Sora. However, Sora gained his heart back. Roxas, his Nobody and our new member, is somehow still existent."

The executioner widened his eyes in surprise. "We are still allowing Roxas into the Organization?"

Xemnas sighed. "We don't have much of a choice. Roxas is too unpredictable to anger. Sora may be an annoying flea on all of our pelts but it is undeniable that the flea is powerful. Who knows what his Nobody is capable of?"

Axel pursed his lips. "So we need to make sure that he is not a threat."

The white-haired man nodded. "And you will be the one to make sure of that. You will need to train him."

The redhead huffed something that sounded like a laugh. "Lovely, giving little ol' me the dangerous one."

Xemnas roared in amusement, sounding like a lion. "I trust you the most, Axel. In any case, I have to go fetch Roxas from Twilight Town. You should just...finish up here." Xemnas motioned toward the wide-eyed Philip before slamming the door behind him.

Axel turned back towards the 'Prince' and smiled with menace and glee. "You heard Xemnas' orders. It's a pity that you can't stay longer."

Philip screamed in agony as the dagger finally cut through his throat. The graceful ruby liquid poured like a waterfall from the final wound as he finally became limp. The Prince's blue eyes stared at nothing as they rolled up into his head. Axel brushed a strand of his sticky red hair aside. He groaned when he realized that gooey ribbons of blood had managed to litter his coat. He glared back at the dead prince before stepping out of the Death Chamber.

The little blonde girl stood waiting with her head lowered. As soon as Axel emerged, she gulped and looked at him with her gigantic eyes.

"Namine' , clean everything up and send a message to Malificent telling her that he's been eliminated."

She nodded and scurried into the chamber without another word. When she had first arrived, she seemed so innocent and weak. She always fought when told to clean up the dead. Now, it didn't matter to her anymore. Axel turned to the clipboard of his assignments. He didn't have to carry out another execution that day. He flipped to the next page. Xemnas had taken the liberty of adding Roxas to his schedule...all day. He would even need to take Roxas to an execution-the execution of the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland to be exact...lovely. Dammit, Xemnas. What the fuck was he planning with this kid?

* * *

><p>He woke up at the stroke of midnight on the stone street of Twilight Town. Tears were still engraved in the corners of his eyes. He looked up at the dark sky to see that the stars were all snuffed out by the light of the streetlamps. He scrambled up to his feet but his naked limbs pulled him back down to the ground; he had never stood before. The boy pulled his knees to his chest to shield himself from the cold and glanced around the alleyway which he had fallen in. No window was in sight. He was alone and always would be. He shivered feeling the wind against his bare body. He was alone…why didn't he care?<p>

Clicking footsteps began to sound from down the alley. Click. Click. Click. Moving ever closer. The boy shoved himself into a corner and slammed his eyes shut while hoping that he couldn't be seen.

Click. Click. Click. Silence.

He pried one eyes open and squealed like a baby pig being taken to the chopping block. A man with long, silver hair kneeled in front of him, grinning like a snake.

"Don't be afraid, Roxas," the man coaxed with a whisper as if he didn't want to be heard.

Roxas? The boy thought, still flat in the corner.

The silver-haired man seemed to read his thoughts. "Your name. Roxas."

"Rox—as…" he blew back, forming the foreign word with his tongue.

The man nodded and handed Roxas a black cloak. "I'm Xemnas and you're coming with me. Put this on. You must be shivering."

Roxas snatched the cloak and wrapped it around his naked body. The cloak devoured him in warmth. He sighed in content before looking to Xemnas with his innocent boy face full of trust. Xemnas stood and offered his hand to Roxas, who accepted the offer. His newly created knees wobbled but Xemnas caught him.

"Just find your center and stand. I'll help you."

Roxas nodded and straightened his legs and this time, he barely stumbled. He watched his feet as if they would disappear if he looked away. Xemnas pushed him forward with a gentle hand, and Roxas shrieked as his foot moved to catch him.

"Now move the other one."

He did as he was told and stepped a little more toward the path in front of him.

Axel slammed the fifth shot glass down on the table, causing the faintest crack the width of a spider's silk to appear. "FIVE!" he shouted, even though he had already downed quite a few more than five, "Beat that!"

Xaldin shook his dread-locked head. "You're a drunk son of a bitch, fire-crotch." He took another sip of his beer. "No more shots for you." He took the bottle of hard liquor away from the red-head's grasp.

"Aw. Come onnnnnn," Axel mumbled, waving his arms for the bottle.

"You have an execution tomorrow and you're training the new one," Xaldin retorted, "You are going to have a bitch-fuck of a hangover tomorrow. C'mon." He grabbed the stammering Axel from the chair and drug him down the hall. Whilst this was going on, Axel was murmuring a few undecipherable statements.

Xaldin exhaustingly pushed the drunk on his bed and turned off the light before walking out. He hated whenever he had to do this. Axel was a complete idiot when he was drunk and was completely unwilling to confess that he couldn't hold his liquor…kind of like Xaldin's father.

* * *

><p>Xaldin was born and raised in Hollow Bastion. Back in those days, there were no Heartless but there were heartless. He lived in a cottage with his sister, Nataylee, and his parents. Nataylee…no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to forget her name.<p>

The house was illuminated by candlelight and he sat by his sister at the table, showing her how to read. The black haired boy looked up to his mother as Nataylee was busy sounding out a word. She was sitting by the window, waiting for their father to arrive home. Secretly, Xaldin—Dilan didn't want him to come home.

"C-c-cat!" Nataylee proclaimed with pride. Her silver eyes shined with the reflection of the candles.

Dilan nodded and pointed to another word. "Say that one."

"Naa…tay…lee. Nah. Tuh. Lee. Nataylee! That's me!"

He laughed. "Yes, it is." He looked back towards his mother with worry. "Mother, he may not come back home tonight."

"…he promised…" she whispered.

Dilan sighed. "Nataylee, we've done enough for today. It's time for sleepy."

The little girl passed him a nasty glance, which amused him, before yawning and trotting to her room. Nataylee was obedient but withheld the spirit of a firework. As Xaldin remembered her, she used to have shimmering hair that fell to her waist. Even when she cut it, it seemed like a week later, it would be long again like a carpet of night. Nataylee possessed the night sky in her hair and the stars in her eyes. If Xaldin held his heart in his chest like he did that night, he would be able to admit that he missed her.

That night…that night…was the night that he was forever doomed to be a nothing—a nobody.

* * *

><p>He turned the handle and walked into his room. Naminé looked over at him from where she was trying to sleep. When she saw him, she clenched the multi-colored blankets tightly around her.<p>

"What are you so afraid of, bitch?" he growled, throwing his Organization cloak to the floor.

She squeezed her eyes shut in response.

"Get up! You're a maid and a whore, not an Organization member! You don't get to choose where you sleep!"

She sat up with her arms trembling like an earthquake. Shaking, she walked from her dilapidated cot to the king-sized bed which she feared and laid down on the black comforter.

"Now, will you try to sleep without asking me again?" he asked.

"N-no…" she stammered.

Xaldin sat in his armchair and scanned her up and down. "Do we need to go through this every night, Naminé?"

She cringed and looked away.

"Nono. Keep looking at me. It makes me believe that you actually _love_ me." He stood, crossed to her and stroked her pale cheek.

The blonde whimpered and struggled to keep her gaze on his as he ran his hand down the curve of her slender body. This had been the same routine for so many nights…but she was still as afraid as the first. She gasped as he wandered his rough hand up to the skin hidden beneath her satin nightgown. She shivered and drew in her breath, knowing what was coming next.

Xaldin pulled himself over her body, straddling her. He pulled the nightgown off of her, exposing her bruised skin to him.

"Promise me one thing. Tonight, don't scream," he hissed as he forced himself into her and pressed his hand to her mouth to insure that his demand was enforced.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay for chapter two! =D<strong>

**I'll have Ch. 2 out in a few days...I hope. In any stance, it shouldn't be too long of a wait.**

**More of Xaldin's story will come out laterrrrr.**

**~Nimue Nightingale**


	3. 2: Nothing but a Nothing

Yay! I'm back!

26 days left in my senior year! I am sososo excited!

Anyways...thanks to Icy Sapphire1 for being my beta!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Axel rubbed his green eyes and slowly rose from his bed, cursing at his headache. What the Hell did he do last night? He glanced at the clock to see it flash. 7:30.<p>

Damn. He was late.

Axel scrambled out of bed, tripping over himself and yelping in pain. He jumped up and hopped to his closet on one foot to grab his Organization uniform. He threw it on, barely stopping to zip his cloak up before racing out the door.

Xemnas tapped the table while glaring down the hall. A door slammed behind an emerging Axel. Xemnas groaned and shook his head.

"Sorry, I overslept," the red head gasped. His gaze fell on Roxas and he instantly froze.

Blue eyes met green. Axel felt something flutter where his heart should have been. What was happening? For that one bittersweet moment, Axel remembered what it was like to feel his heart beat.

"Uh, Axel," Xemnas interrupted, "This is Roxas."

Axel sat down in the chair between Xemnas and Roxas but didn't break his stare. "Hello, Roxas."

Xemnas lifted a puzzled eyebrow. "Anyways, Roxas, I have already told you of Axel."

The boy nodded.

"You will be spending the day with him. Do whatever he asks of you. Alright?"

He nodded again.

Xemnas turned his attention to Axel. "Do you think you can handle this one, Axel?"

Every part of him shouted to say no. "Yes."

"Excellent. I'll leave you two for a while. I have business that I am late for."

Xemnas' heels clicked out of the meeting room, leaving Axel gaping at Roxas. Axel wasn't sure how to talk to this kid who had, for a single moment, made him feel like he had a heart. He drank way too much the night before…that had to be it. He would have to explain to Xaldin that he would never drink again. Surely his best friend would understand.

Roxas stared at Axel in return, which was only mildly creepy. What was going on in that blonde head? Axel finally decided that he had endured enough silence.

"Do you speak?"

The new kid's blue eyes sparkled. "Yes, I speak."

Now what? Axel didn't have the slightest inspiration of what to say next. Should he tell Roxas that he would have to attend an execution? That wasn't the greatest conversation starter. This kid could speak but what did he have to say? Axel bit his lip. "So, Roxas," he started, "How are you?" He narrowed his eyes. Yeah, that's wonderful. He was the most feared member of the Organization. The most violent. The most heartless and all he could say to a new member was "How are you"?

Roxas blinked. "I'm fine."

The executioner sighed. What else could he possibly say? It wasn't like Roxas had a story. He was still just a blank slate. "So, do you know what we're doing today?" Dear God, he sounded like a hung-over preschool teacher…

"You're training me and taking me to an execution."

Did he even know what an execution was? "Yes, that's about it. So, training…Um, what do you know so far?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"No."

How the hell was he supposed to train this kid? Axel groaned. He couldn't give Roxas a weapon due to the strong fact that Roxas may just be a Keyblade welder. This would be interesting. "Alright, we can't really train today but we can go over regulations."

Roxas nodded.

"So here's the first rule: once in the Organization, there's no leaving. Leaving is punishable by death." He looked at Roxas to ensure that he understood. "Number two: always obey orders. That should be easy enough and lastly," Axel concluded, "No romantic affairs."

Roxas blinked. "That's all."

"That's all. All we focus on is obedience." Axel leaned back in his chair. "When one is not obedient, he or she is punished. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded.

"Punishments can range from execution to torture depending on the severity of the offense. We've never had the need to execute an Organization member. I'd know because I carry punishments out."

"So you're carrying out an execution today?"

"Not on an Organization member. We also execute those who try to shut us down or if we receive an execution request from Maleficent." He wondered if he should explain who she was but by the looks of it, Roxas already knew. Xemnas must have explained some things to Roxas already.

He was done explaining, so it was time to prepare for the execution. He looked over to Roxas. Dare Axel say it? He looked indescribably perfect…

Axel motioned for Roxas to follow him down the silver staircase lurking in the back of the kitchen. The hallway was so well lit that it appeared gloomy. All one could hear while descending the staircase was his own footsteps creaking on the metal. An iron door stood tall and looming a foot beyond the final step.

"This is the entrance to the Organization's Prison," Axel explained, pushing the door open. Beyond the door, the environment hardly changed. The walls became black but the floor still shined with steel that reflected the blinding white lights. Cold air and the scent of cleaning solution and bleach congested the wide hall. At the end, the hall split into two. One led to the cells and the other led to the death chamber—Axel's office. Axel began down the hall leading to the chamber. The floor and wall underwent a metamorphosis into harsh white tile as Axel and Roxas entered the entrance room to the chamber. A wall of weapons hung on the far side. An over shined shower head dripped in the corner over a drain that should have been rusted a long time ago but still looked new. No signs were evident of the water that captured blood and ran with it down the drain. No arrows pointed to the invisible drops the color of rubies that had once fallen from the executioner's palms. Even through the flawlessness, anyone who peered into that first room would know that Death was present.

The next door was Death. A large white window replaced wall, giving a glimpse into the final chamber beyond that door. Roxas peered into the window with a blank expression. Axel couldn't decipher what the blonde was thinking.

Axel analyzed his choice of weapons. He couldn't use the dagger from yesterday. His eyes latched onto the two red and silver wheels covered with shimmering thorns: the chakrams. He had never used them. He was saving their first kill for something important, though he had not the faintest idea of what. Without another deciding thought, he lifted the scythe from the rack. He carefully leaned it against the wall then turned back to Roxas.

"Now," he explained, "We start. Wait here. This is the dangerous part."

Axel looked to the clock on the wall. Why did he always have to look at that thing like it actually worked? The hands were forever stuck on 11:12 with the second hand only flicks away from the top.

He didn't waste another moment. Axel headed back through the hallway. This time, he walked to the left.

At the end of this corridor, the door led to the Prison.

The walls were an imperishable white just like in the Death Chamber. Only this time, silver bars protruded from the walls and clasped their iron fingers together. In the final cage on the left, a large boned woman with black hair sat with her back turned to him.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Axel stepped to the bars and began to press in the keycode. The door beeped and swished open.

The Queen stood, the chains around her wrists clinking. Her black hair once was arranged magnificently but now hung limp around her shoulders.

"Queen Isabella of Hearts," Axel started, "You have committed the crime of stealing from the Organization and knowingly having a fugitive roam in your world with failure to turn him in."

She had tried to rob all of the Organization's munny and confessed to knowing that Sora was wanted while he ran freely in Wonderland, which she ruled. She was expected to be greedy but somehow, through some magnificent "epiphany", she decided that she cared about which side she chose.

"Do you deny these accusations?"

"I do not," she hissed.

Axel forced her off of the white ground. "Then you are hereby sentenced to death."

He pushed her to walk down the long hall for the final time and with a last shove, the Queen was in the buckle chair. Axel fastened the straps as tight as he could before removing the chains form her hands. "I'll be right back. Enjoy your final moments." He opened the door to the Entrance Room to see Roxas still staring with wide eyes into the window.

"What is going to happen to her?" Roxas asked with barely a whisper.

Axel picked up his scythe. "She is going to die."

Roxas turned to him with a pasty white face of horror. "Why?"

The executioner shrugged. "I was ordered to."

"Being ordered to kill…" Roxas muttered halfway to himself.

The red-head raised an eyebrow. What was this kid talking about? He shook the question off. "Naminé', the maid, should be down in a minute. Make sure that she is prepared to clean up."

Axel turned into the chamber and looked back at the window knowing that even though he couldn't see Roxas through the blackened glass, those blue eyes were watching every move and slash Axel made.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll have some form of another chapter soon.<p>

Reviews aren't forced but they are appreciated. :)


	4. 3: Every Scar I've Held

Sorry for the little delay but here is chapter 3! There is another poem at the end that is about Namine'. I have plans for her. :)

Once again, thank you to my amazing beta, Icy Sapphire 15!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Every Scar I've Held<p>

* * *

><p>Naminé ran the water over her hands to rinse the remains of her cleaning job. The water slowly faded from deep scarlet red to pink to clear. Sighing, she wiped her numb fingers on the towel. The execution chamber was sparking clean.<p>

"_You should be cleaning the Palace, Naminé!"_

It was an insult, not a compliment. Naminé couldn't be considered a maid when all that she cleaned was blood. No matter how clean the water became, it would always remain that same deep scarlet to her eyes. Naminé hobbled up the stairs, wincing from the stabbing pain in her thighs. She prayed that Xaldin wouldn't be hungry again that night; she wouldn't be able to stand that—but he would only hurt her more if she dared say no.

She peeked into the kitchen and saw no one. Relieved, she placed her cleaning supplies into the cabinet. There they would stay until the next execution, which she hoped would not be for a while.

In the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Naminé yelped in shock and whipped her aching body around. A pair of sapphire eyes blinked at her. Oh, the new kid. This was the first time she had actually seen him and for a moment, she could have sworn that she had seen him before.

"You surprised me," she admitted to Roxas, "I didn't realize that anyone was in here."

Roxas turned back out to the night. He was sitting on the concrete balcony holding a blank expression as he stared out to the stars. Without thinking, Naminé sat down on the balcony with him. She looked at him and knew that somehow he understood her. She didn't need to say anything and he didn't either.

_Knock. Knock. _

Her concentration broke and she glanced at the door leading to the hallway to the rest of the Wold that Never Was. A black envelope swept under the crack. Naminé picked up the letter. Without looking at it just yet, she cracked the door open and peered down both sides seeing no sign of anyone.

The envelope was not made of paper. Instead, it was crafted with some sort of hard, shimmering fabric. The name "Xaldin" was embroidered on its front in white, swirling letters.

Xaldin? Naminé shuddered, reminded of her fear.

She turned around to see that fear glaring right at her. _When did he get here?_ Xaldin tore the letter from her hands and waved it in front of her face. "Who sent this?"

"I-I don't know. It just came."

He tore the fabric envelope apart and ripped out a sheet of paper. As his eyes scanned the words, his face began to turn pasty white and ill. Naminé shivered. This was the first time when she had ever seen Xaldin truly afraid.

He tore the letter to shreds and pushed it into the trash. He pointed at Naminé. "The next time you hear a knock on the door, you are to keep your nosy, ugly face inside. Understood?" He drew out every word precisely.

"Y-yes, sir."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so close that his hot breath bit her. _No,no,no_, she whispered to herself. Xaldin huffed and tossed her away.

"You're sleeping in here tonight. I have work to do." He turned and retreated to his room of terror.

She crumbled to the floor, shaking. Roxas stared at her with alarmed blue eyes from the balcony as Naminé rolled into sobs.

Safe…safe for one night…

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

Ever scar I've held**  
><strong>Like a stone in my skin**  
><strong>Every time I think,**  
><strong>I think that I gave in.

Do you remember me?  
>The innocent life you stole?<br>Do you remember me?  
>From so, so long ago.<p>

I made you a promise  
>That I intend to keep.<p>

I didn't scream  
>I didn't cry<br>As you pushed my life aside

I didn't fight  
>I didn't tell<br>As you pushed me into Hell.  
>So I will find you<br>I will meet you  
>And when I meet you<br>I will kill you.

Just promise me one thing.  
>Don't scream.<p> 


End file.
